Ways To Kill A Demoness
by Zanica Black
Summary: Set after the finale. Sam finds the answer to saving Dean at the last minute in John's old journal, but Dean doesn't like what he's hearing. They just have to pretend they're gay with each other and act kinky to shock her to death... Er... What?Lemon


**Ways To Beat A Demoness**

"The way to beat a crossroads demon is to shock it. Completely and utterly shock it with something so far against the social norm it could never in a million years be predicted. In the past, many things have been tried. Among the notable successes, homosexuality seems to be a commonality most of them share. Whether it be cross-dressing, or two men holding hands/kissing/declaring love it was almost always guaranteed to work. There was also incest, many hunters pretended incest to kill several of these monsters. Almost any sort of kink worked back in the day. But these days… Nothing shocks people these days. Hunters these days have begun to combine methods in order to shock them to death.. Try what you will, leaving them be is still the best way to go." -John's Journal

I looked up at Dean excitedly, "Look Dean! Here, in Dad's journal! They're hard to kill but it can be done, see! It was right under our noses the entire time!"

It was four days before Dean's year deadline and up until now we'd had absolutely no luck. Dean had nearly given up, but not in the depressed-couch-potato way, in the I'm-gonna-fuck-fight-and-drink-till-I-die way.

"It's hard and all but I'm sure we can do it. We have to. I won't lose you Dean. Not after everyone else… I just won't." I told him, glaring at his disinterested expression.

"Yeah Sammy? We just have to what? Slay a dragon and stick a griffon up it's ass? Or how about catch a mermaid and _wish _for this to all just go away?" He grumbled, ambling over to me.

"No we just…" I trailed off as I realized what I was actually about to say.

He must have seen the look on my face because all sarcasm dropped away, "What is it Sammy? Now come on man, it can't be that bad!"

"We just have to pretend we're gay… with each other… and act out some sort of kink…" I replied dryly.

He didn't respond, just stared blankly at me.

"We have to… to… what?"

I thrust the book at him sullenly and he skimmed it quickly, pulling a face as he finished.

"Well Sammy, I reckon I'll tell Dad hi from ya when I see him in hell cause there's no way I'm getting out of this one…"

I interrupted him, "No! Dean, I can't… I can't do it. I can't go on functioning in life when the only family I have left killed himself just so I could stay alive. We have to do this somehow. We just have to."

He stared at me like I was crazy, "Sam. First of all, you're my brother. Second of all… I'm not gay. And third, you're my goddamn_ brother_!"

"I don't care Dean. You're my brother and I'm not letting you die when there's something we can do to stop it. Not happening."

"Sam, I'm not going to-"

"Yes Dean, you are! Now from this entry it seems like the demoness merely has to understand the insinuation of what we're acting out and she'll vanquish on the spot. So come on Dean, this is your life-"

"I get it Sammy, I do-"

"No Dean, I don't think you do. We're doing this. That's that. Now are you going to help me plan or are you going to sit around and pout about it?"

"…"

"Dean!"

"Fine, fine, alright Sam. But don't be expecting me to play all kissy face with my brother just to save my life."

I rolled my eyes, "God forbid a little homo-incestuous tongue action to save your life."

He just ignored me as he pulled up a chair to watch me start to sketch out my idea.

It ended up pretty basic, we had a circle to keep the monster in so it couldn't get away from us, we had a bed in the circle with cloth cuffs as a kink, and we had us. Now we just had to rely on my manipulation skills.

**Four Days Later.**

Dean's body lay on the road next to me, completely still, as I buried the tiny box in the middle of the crossroads.

I waited, trying not to look at Dean's body, trying not to admit I might not see him alive again if this didn't work.

"My, my, my. What have we got here?" a silky voice purred from behind me. I spun, she'd startled me.

"Two hours. I want two hours with my brother, and then you can have both of us." I told her, getting right to the point.

"What do you think I am, an imbecile? This is obviously a trap, I hope you didn't put all your bets on that…" She trailed off with a pout.

"No trap. I just want to tell him something I couldn't get out before. You can watch us the entire time to make sure we aren't planning anything." I said earnestly, looking into her eyes.

She circled me, eyeing me suspiciously, "The whole time?"

I nodded.

"Two hours?"

I nodded once more.

"And then I get both souls?"

"Yes."

"It's done."

I'd barely heard the words before my mouth was invaded by a snake like tongue. When I opened my eyes, Dean was sitting up.

I walked over and grabbed his hand, helping him up, then led him down the trail shaded by trees to the tiny cabin we'd constructed.

I opened the door, breaking the circle of iron just long enough for the demoness to get in then shut it again.

Dean glanced at me uneasily as he looked around the room, pretending it was the first time he'd seen it.

Flopping down on the bed, springs wailing in protest, he looked up at me and gave me that intense look he reserves for special occasions.

"So Sammy. You gonna tell me what the hell is goin on here? Like why I'm not dead anymore? And why we're… here?"

I awkwardly pulled at the hem of my shirt as I walked over and sat on the very edge of the bed, chewing my bottom lip as I tried to remember what line we'd agreed on.

"You have perfect blow job lips."

I jumped slightly, then froze. Did I just… That… That was not the right line. That did not just come out of my mouth. Please tell me that did not just come out of my mouth.

I sneaked a look at Dean out of the corner of my eye.

He jaw had dropped slightly, just barely parting his lips in shock.

"W-what?"

Yep. I so just said that out loud.

"I… er… I really don't know where that came from…" I mumbled staring at him in equal shock.

And while I'm looking at him I realize that what I'd said was the truth, and as I made this realization I felt my face and neck flush with color.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the demoness staring at us in curiosity and as I focused my gaze back on the sight in front of me I noticed Dean edging ever so slightly away from me, staring at me like I'd gone insane.

"Dean I just… I don't know how to tell you this…"

The scripted line flowed naturally off my tongue and a look of slight relief passed through Dean's eyes before he covered it with a practiced look of confusion and apprehension.

That's the thing with Dean though, it _looks _scripted. At this rate she'll know in about ten seconds it's all just an act and then she'll never die.

"Tell me what Sammy." Dean answered with his own line, but it lacked the whole normal drawl in his voice. It sounded over practiced and stilted. I need to do away with the script and get Dean back to being believable or we're both dead for sure.

"Yes my dear, tell him what?" The demoness was now staring at me in suspicion from across the room.

And in response I, with an awkwardness I thought I'd left behind with my teenage years, leaned across the bed and over Dean, bracing my arms on either side of his head. He shrunk away from me until his back was pressed against the headboard.

Staring at me, eyes wider than I'd ever seen them, he gave me a searching look. Trying to figure out what I was doing.

I leaned in and hesitantly passed my lips over his. It was merely a chaste kiss one would normally give a brother but Dean swore and shoved me off of him.

"What the hell Sam, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled at me, holding my arms in the air. I tried to pull away, testing his grip, and my arms didn't move an inch.

We'd both ended up on our knees somehow. Wiggling myself closer, I forced myself back into his personal space and murmured, "What I need to do. I can't live with out this."

He winced, obviously remembering now that my life hung in the balance along with his now, and shook me roughly in aggravation. So I shoved back at him and before I knew it we were wrestling.

This was so far from kinky homosexual incest, that at this rate we were totally screwed.

Suddenly I remembered the cloth restraints at the top of the bed and began struggling anew with a new purpose. Finally in the right position, I quickly strapped his right wrist into the restraint and he went deadly still. Staring at me with anger flitting through his eyes.

"Sammy. Get. Off. Me." He bit out, yanking violently at his right arm.

"Sorry Dean." I muttered as I deftly pinned and restrained his flailing left arm too.

I sat back on his hips and looked down at my struggling brother and wondered for a moment what the hell I was doing.

Here I was straddling my brother, on a bed, in front of a demoness, while he was restrained. And it was all to save our lives.

I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear, "Don't you see Dean? It's the only way… It's the only way…"

His head twisted around towards me and his lips were suddenly pressed against mine in a harsh kiss, anger was glinting in his eyes.

"Shut up Sam. Just shut up."

And he kissed me harder.

For a moment all I could do was stare at him, then I was brought into action with a yelp as he bit my lip. He forced his tongue into my mouth and all I could do for a moment was try not to freak out. I tried to pretend he was someone else and kissed him back.

It was hard though. Dean has a very distinctive kissing style, he kisses the way he does everything else. Intensely, violently, dominatingly.

I began to feel that although I was on top of the situation I was the one being controlled.

**Dean's Pov**

Goddammit Sammy what are you thinking?!

I thought we'd agreed on a script. A script I'd approved of. This was very much _not _something I approved of. And yet here I am kissing Sammy like my life depends on it. Well hell, I guess my life _does _depend on it.

I hear the demoness screeching at us to stop, that we were sick and immoral and disgusting and I felt like shouting out that I agreed with her but that would have ruined the whole purpose and gotten my baby brother killed. And the whole reason I was doing this was to keep him alive.

He starts to pull away from me and I strain to follow his mouth up but my bonds prevent me and our mouths pull apart with a soft pop and we're left staring at each other.

He looks as lost for words as I feel.

"You're faking this to try and vanquish me."

We're both jerked out of out speechless state and whip around to stare at her.

"Heh, you almost had me going there for a second but I can tell. Dean is disgusted with himself and you, Sam, are so uncomfortable right now it can't even pass as nerves. The only part of you two touching during that kiss was your mouths, if it was real there would have been full body contact going on." She said smugly.

Well, shit. Now we're both screwed.

**Sams POV**

I had to think fast, what can I do that would convince her I'm serious. In a moment I have it and I don't even stop to think about it before I blurt it out.

"You think I'm uncomfortable because I'm faking it?" I scoffed, "I'm uncomfortable because I'm _not _faking it."

Dean's head snapped back around to me, "What?!"

Er… Maybe I _should _have stopped to think about how Dean was gonna react before I said anything… I guess its better if he believes it anyways. Maybe it would be better if I just tried to stop thinking and gave into it all. From here on out I'm going strictly by impulse.

"Look Dean. She knows what's up. Either way I'm not spending the rest of my time alive with a god damn hard on, regardless of whether or not its from my brother."

While I was speaking I discreetly put Dean's left ankle into the other restraint behind my back, he didn't' notice in his speechless state and his foot was already next to the restraint anyways so I didn't have to even move his leg.

"And neither are you."

Before he could react to that I had his other leg in the restraint and was straddling his hips again.

"I don't have a-"

I cut off his shout by firmly pressing myself downwards into his hips and raised my eyebrow. He shut his eyes with an embarrassed groan.

"Sam. Stop. She knows alright? Just let it go, seriously man. Let's spend the last bit of our life _not _committing acts sure to make our father roll in his grave, alright Sammy?"

I didn't respond. I was looking around for a way to get his pants off now that he was stuck in a spread eagle position. My eyes lit up and I pushed his shirt up out of the way as I took the silver knife he always keeps in his belt loop.

"Sammy?"

He was staring at me questioningly, glancing uneasily at the knife.

I bit my lip. If we ever got out of this he was going to kill me.

"Sorry Dean." I said softly as I reached down to unbutton his jeans.

He began to thrash around wildly, trying to buck me off, break the restraints, anything, but as soon as I got them unbuttoned and unzipped I lowered the knife towards his pants. He stilled and lie there tensely, trying to kill me with his eyes.

I carefully cut his pants off.

"Dean."

"What." He snapped.

"Your boxers have Buffy the vampire slayer on them."

"…"

I tried not to, but I began to snicker.

"Shut up!"

"But Dean… What the hell??"

"Well I just thought… Well you know, she kills thing that go bump in the night… We kill things that go bump in the night…"

I just stared at him, repressing my laughter.

"Well _I _thought it was funny…"

I just shook my head at him and went to lower his knife to finish unclothing him.

"Sammy." He said softly, and I looked up. He looked desperate.

"Sammy please, don't… Just put the knife down and let me go alright? It's not so bad…"

"Yes Sammy. What are you trying to accomplish here. I know it's a fake, just put the knife down and be good for the last hour and a half of your life." The demoness interjected smoothly.

And just as she knew we were plotting against her I knew she was manipulating me. She was bluffing, just because I wasn't in _love _with my brother didn't make sexual relations with him _not _incest… Which meant it would hurt her just as much! I just had to prove I _wanted _the sexual relations.

My resolve steadied and I looked the demoness in the eye, "I'm not trying to accomplish anything anymore, I want him."

I slipped out of my jeans quickly and draped my body along my brothers, leaning my forehead against his and staring him calmly straight in the eye.

Not breaking eye contact, I slowly lowered my lips to his and pressed against them. He didn't fight me, but he didn't kiss back either. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip to try and draw him into the kiss but instead he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, staying unresponsive.

"Hah! Well it looks like he doesn't want you back!" She crowed, sounding a bit relieved.

I pulled away from Dean sharply, he was going to ruin it if I didn't force him to do something.

Then I remembered the very first comment I'd made when we'd come into the room.

And I smirked at the demoness, I was so going to win.

"Just because he doesn't want to doesn't mean he wont." I told her, satisfaction filling my voice.

I pushed myself onto my knees and let my boxers fall from my hips. Dean's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to mine. I crawled up to sit on his chest, so that my "proof that I wanted this" was sitting right in his face.

"Sammy, don't-what are you- stop!" He stammered, fear entering his expression.

"Do it Dean." I told him, hating myself for that glimmer of fear even as I pushed the head of my cock down to rest against his lips.

He tried to turn his head away from it but I didn't let him escape, my head never left his lips no matter which way he swung his head.

He whimpered at me, eyebrows furrowing in a silent plea for me to stop. I hardened my heart and responded only by putting more pressure on his lips.

His mouth slackened as the pressure increased and before I could lessen the pressure accordingly the head of my cock slipped inside his mouth.

My brain blanked out completely for a moment as the heat of his mouth surrounded me and my entire body seemed to throb with an intense need. I almost thrust further into his mouth before I came to my senses and pulled out instead.

At least I thought I pulled out, I looked down in surprise as the heat seemed to follow me and found Dean moving with me to try to keep his mouth around me. There was no fear in his eyes anymore, he had his game face on now.

I was confused for a minute, then I heard it.

She was screaming again.

**Dean's POV**

She was bluffing.

I should have known… Sammy knew…

Now he had to know that I knew and was willing to follow along this time. Our eyes made contact and his face lit up as he finally seemed to hear her freaking the fuck out.

I sucked at him, trying to get him to come back a little closer so I didn't have to crane my neck like I was.

He jumped a little with a tiny groan and moved back to where he'd started off.

I grinned to myself, happy that we were going to make it out of this after all.

I'll get him off, then she'll die and I won't have to acknowledge that I'm harder than I've been in a good long time. At least she better die…

**Sam's POV**

His tongue lapped at the underside of my cock just before he bobbed his head down onto me. I couldn't contain it, even though he's my brother and this shouldn't feel good at all, a loud moan tore itself from my throat and I had to force myself not to buck into the heat.

His teeth dragged lightly along the top of my shaft and I gasped sharply, my hands spasmodically searching for something to hold on to. They landed on his taught arms and I leaned forward to follow them up till I was clinging to his hands.

Every time he got to the bottom of a bob and I hit the back of his throat, I would compulsively clench his hands in mine and each time he would squeeze mine back. In the midst of all the sucking and hollowed cheeks and perfect blow job lips I recognized that I was getting close to my climax.

I reluctantly pulled away, recognizing that her power was diminishing but not quite fast enough for me to be able to climax yet. This thing had to last until she was gone. And that wasn't gonna be any time soon.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked up at me in confusion as I moved down and traced the top of his boxers with a finger.

"Sammy, no, come back and let me finish! I don't want you to-"

I cut him off by leaning down and sealing his lips with mine. After a moments hesitation he kissed back tentatively. Our gentle nudging of lips slowly progressed to slightly parted lips and sneakily darting tongues to full on intense frenching.

I ripped his shirt, too impatient to get the knife, and he pulled back slightly to utter a complaint. Whatever he was going to say though was lost as he repressed a moan with a strangled grunt in response when I lightly bit at one of his nipples.

"Fuck, Sammy!"

Sammy… That means he's still dwelling on the whole me being his little brother thing… I decided to make making him forget about all the reasons that this shouldn't be happening my new priority and before he knew what was going on his ripped boxers were being tossed to the floor and I was lowering my mouth towards his cock.

"S-Sammy! Wait!"

I took a firm hold of the base and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yes Dean?" I asked, forcing innocence into my voice as at the end of my sentence I poked my tongue out and ran it along the ridges on the head.

His protest whooshed out with his sudden exhalation and he fisted his hands in the restraints, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the bed.

I slipped my mouth over his cock and sucked lightly. His hips went tense with the effort not to buck and a soft noise in the back of his throat told me he was resisting making any noise. I slowly inched my way down him till I had his whole cock in my mouth then I began trailing my tongue up and down his shaft.

When this still got no response from him, I slowly slid up the shaft as I ghosted my fingers down his sides.

Goosebumps raised on the skin of his arms and with a tortured groan, his control crumbled and he thrust desperately back towards my mouth. I obliged, sliding back down about halfway and just relaxing my throat as I let him fuck my mouth, tonguing the nerves on the back of his head every time he pulled out.

I could tell he was getting close because I could see his stomach muscles moving sporadically as his breathing grew short and quick.

"S-Sam, c-come up… Come mmmmmp here… I need…kiss…you…" He managed to brokenly moan out.

I left the blow job and kissed him instead, tongues tangling wildly and he once more began yanking on his restraints.

"M-more… Need more Sam, need to touch you… Please let me touch you…"

I reached up and yanked on the release of the restrains on his arms without a second thought and suddenly I felt nails being raked up my back as my lip was bitten again and I moaned, arching my back as I pressed myself closer to him.

One of his hands strayed down to my ass and I groaned at him.

"Dean! More, I need more!"

He froze slightly and his body tensed for a moment. It brought us back to reality for a moment.

"STOP IT! THIS IS SICK! WRONG! DISGUSTING! DON'T YOU DARE HAVE SEX! YOU BASTARDS! YOU'LL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!"

I ground my hips down into his to bring his attention back to me and pressed my lips against his.

His lips pressed back heatedly and a moment later one of his fingers traced my entrance. I gasped and my entire body jolted.

"Dean!" I moaned out.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear softly.

I bit my lip and let out a breathy sigh as I pressed back onto his finger.

He captured my lips in a searing kiss and had me prepared in a matter of minutes. I splayed my hands on his chest for support and lifted myself into position above him, his hands on my hips supporting some of my weight. I pressed down slightly and my back arched in pleasure.

There was a brilliant flash of light and when we looked over she wasn't there.

She was gone.

We'd won!

Suddenly Dean's hands tightened on my hips and I swung my eyes back to his. His face was unreadable but the grip he had on my hips wasn't so unclear. He fully intended to stop this right now.

I was having none of that.

"I guess we win." I breathed out, smirking down at him.

Then I pushed my hips down as hard as I could. He lost his grip on my hips and I slammed all the way down. I cried out, half in pain, half in ecstasy as I was fully seated on his cock.

His expression was momentarily incredulous before his head flew back, hitting the wall, and his hands flew to my hair as he yanked me down and roughly brought our mouths together again. As our tongues twined, his hands slid down to grab purchase on my hips.

I could tell neither of us was going to last very long, he lifted me up and slammed me back down and I let loose an incoherent shout as my entire body seemed to fizz with bliss. He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he continued thrust up into me.

"Sam! I'm… I'm gonna cum!" he gasped out into my neck.

I thrust down onto him harder than before and bit into his exposed neck.

He cried out as I bit him and yanked me down, thrusting deeper than before and came stammering my name over and over again.

I came seconds later groaning loudly and collapsed, exhausted, on top of him, panting.

"Sam…"

"Shhh… Dean let's just sleep for now… We can discuss this when we wake up alright?" I breathed sleepily.

"No, Sam, it's not that I just…"

I waited.

"I love you… You know? I just… I'm glad you're… we're, still alive…"

"I love you too Dean… You don't regret what just happened? Even though-"

"I don't regret it… Even the part that didn't _have _to happen…"

"I'm glad…" I whispered.

"You're buying me a new pair of Buffy boxers… I just wanted to make sure you knew that…"

"…Alright Dean…."

"Kay. Night Sammy."

"Night Dean…y?"

"….No… Deany just doesn't work."

"You're right… Night Dean…"

And then I curled into his side and went to sleep.

**end**

**end**

**end**

**end**

**.::An::. **Hey guys, I hope you liked my fic, it's the first one I've done from Supernatural lol I've always loved Sam/Dean though, they're just so adorable lmao As you can obviously tell this was inspired from the finale when Sam swore he'd find a way to save Dean... Review me my loves so I know what you think and if you'd like maybe it will inspire me to write more ;)


End file.
